sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
MacGuffins
The laws of MacGuffins, as described by Gadsio: The Soul Source is the living being whose soul contributed to the creation of the MacGuffin. #When destroyed by purely physical means, a MacGuffin will almost always regroup and reform in given time. #A MacGuffin's existence and/or creation are always tied to a Soul. #A MacGuffin's existence is not dependent upon the life of the Soul Source. ##Should the soul source lose their body, in their afterlife their soul shall be confined MacGuffin instead of the Soul Dimension. #A MacGuffin's creation is not reliant on the consent of the soul source; hence, a MacGuffin can be created by force. ##In accordance with Rule 3-1, a soul source can be forced to live inside of a MacGuffin. #A MacGuffin's creation is always linked to a paradox or time loop somehow. ##Despite Rule 5, a MacGuffin does have a point of origin. It has likely been obscured by the sands of time. #If a soul is strong enough or a MacGuffin is created poorly, the soul stored inside can manifest in various ways. #At the point of origin, the MacGuffin's powers reflect on the soul stored inside. Over time, the "image" of the soul inside becomes warped and so do the powers. ##The stronger the link to the soul, the stronger the powers. #MacGuffins do not age physically, but the link to their soul can deteriorate and be considered 'aging'. #In accordance with Rules 7 and 8, MacGuffins can age to the point where they are virtually powerless or useless. ##Despite Rule 9, if a soul can be released before full 'time deterioration', then the soul will be "as good as new". ##This aging is relative to the timeline of the creator. #horcrux rule soul = star power List of Laika's known MacGuffins: *Omnitrix (???) (retrieved) *Disappearing Cabinet (???) (destroyed?) *Hardeen's crystal ball (retrieved) *Holy Grail *Hell in a Bucket (maybe gag where alighieri throws this onto sol and sol's like WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS JUST NAPALM DUDE) *Blood Chit *Key to Gramercy Park *Antikythera Mechanism *Wheel of Fortune *Motorcycle Driveby *Hope Diamond *Hustle Rose *Philosopher's Stone *Rosetta Stone *Pandora's Box *Davy Jone's Locker *Blood Chit *Sword'N'Board *Gain Ax *Blade of Grass *Slice of Life *Excalibur *Everlong *Chekhov's Gun *Happiness *Silver Tongue *Dog's Tongue (first principal, then Bolton) *Heart of Gold *Iron Lung *Heart-Shaped Box (Paramore) *Eye of Providence *Eye of Horus *Mind's Eye *Helmet Hair *Blood Red Shoes *Cairo Overcoat *Chicago Overcoat *Hardeen's cape (retrieved) *Hardeen's magician hat (retrieved) *Mask of Agamemnon *The American Beauty *key to gramercy park- allows for limitless teleportation and movement *streetlight manifesto- allows for creation or deletion of lights Secret MacGuffins: *Masque of the Red Death (Carne Vale) *Heart of Darkness (Darkness Incarnate/Alighieri) **Other macguffins owned by Alighieri: ***His Morning Star (a literal morningstar mace that lets him control light levels) ***Bleeding Crown (which Christian takes at the end) *Sword N Board/Razer (Cardiff) *Domino Mask *Masks of Tragedy and Comedy *Archangel's Smite *Ring of Life *Swiftwolf's Rending Gale (Swiftwolf) *Reaper's Scythe *Fertile Crescent *Jules' revolver: Velvet Revolver **contains pure god energy, one of the only things that can harm full-power Apocalypse Now *____'s pure god shotgun (needs a name) *Christian's MacGuffins: **Devil's Bleeding Crown (possessed by Alighieri at the start of the series) ***When worn, it kills the wearer and gives their DNA to Christian **Ring of Void (possessed by Candlejack guy)- ***Lets users have The Shade, Longview, and 21 Guns-esque powers, along with others Portholes Portholes, otherwise known as plotholes or portkeys, are portals to other dimensions or universes. *Leapfrogs *NeGate *The books *Loveletter *Dimensional Jumper Cables (used in tandem with Danzig's Car Radio in his Streetcar Named Desire) *Wayback Machine Pocket Dimensions *Hardeen's Hat Sol 101 The list of Holy MacGuffins in Sol 101 include: Seen *Velvet Revolver **Created by Chekhov, owned by Jules *Omnitrix - **Technically 3 MacGuffins - the core, body, and faceplate *Excalibur **Reforged Excalibur, used by Null *Heart of Darkness (Christian) *American Beauty **Found in Jesus of Suburbia's dimension *Elevator Loveletter *Hardeen's Hat *Interdimensional Jumper Cables *Car Radio/Dashboard Confessional, owned by Danzig Mentioned Category:Concepts Category:Lore